Mindstream
by jess.stretch
Summary: The mindstream contains all that has, will and could be. And so does this story! Oneshots abound some angsty, some fluffy, and some that have just been dying to be written. UPDATED, SPOILERS FOR TSK IN CH. 4 AND UP!
1. Rushton will kill me

**Well, after a much needed hiatus from typing, I have returned! Not with Bones fics, but with my most favourite fandom ever: Obernewtyn. **

**Basically, these are little oneshots that pop into my head randomly. Most are prompted by a quote. :) This story is dedicated to Dani, who has been begging me for an Ober story for so long. Who am I to resist those puppy dog eyes:P**

_

* * *

_

Introduction:  
The Mindstream holds the essence of all individuals. It contains memories of all that has, will and could be.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Rushton will kill me for letting you go to danger." – Domick, Farseekers._

"So, it's all finalised then. You'll split up at Rangorn, and travel to Sutrium alone, where you will try to get a job in the Councilcourt."

Domick nodded an affirmative, "I'll get it done."

"I trust you." Rushton hesitated. "It's just that.."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"It's not you I'm afraid for."

"Oh."

Rushton let out a sigh. "I wish she wasn't going. You know what she's like with danger."

"She does seem to have a knack for getting into sticky situations," Domick agreed. "But she also has a talent for getting out of them. And saving everyone else as well."

"Yes. I suppose." He crossed to the window, and looked out over the gardens. "Could you keep an eye on her, for me?"

Domick raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what she'd do if she found out?"

"You're a coercer, she's a farseeker."

"Yeah, but she can be scary…when she gets that look in her eyes…like if you stop her from doing what she wants, she'll take you out." Domick chuckled. "No offence, man, but I don't want to get in the way of that."

Rushton met his gaze, his eyes troubled. "Just, try and keep her out of danger, would you? Passively."

"Passive? A coercer?" A grin appeared on Domick's face. "Maybe I'll just do some aggressive steering. If it's needed."

Rushton nodded. "That'll do. Thanks."

* * *

**Feel like reviewing? Even if you have no idea what this fandom is on about? That little purple-y button down there is begging for your attention. :P**


	2. Nightmares

**Yes, I am back again! I have finally finished school, so updates may be more frequent now. And even though I got a grand total of 2 reviews for this story, I am continuing on, because I have these ideas in my head that must be written. And also because Dani would kill me if I didn't. :D  
If you read, please please review! Even if it just to comment on my writing, not the story, since I know many of you will not know this fandom. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

_"Sometimes I still woke at night sweating because I had dreamed of touching it [whitestick by accident, as so many orphans did." - Elspeth, Ashling. _

Elspeth sat up suddenly, flinging her blankets from her frantically. Her neck and arms were slick with sweat, and she immediately began shivering when the cold night air seeping through the window reached her.

'Are you/Innle well?' A voice penetrated her mindshield, politely enquiring.

Elspeth forced herself to calm, to control the heaving gasps that were escaping from her throat. 'Yes, Gahltha, I'm fine now. It was just a nightmare.'

It had been just a nightmare, but one she had infrequently nowadays. They had been much more common when she had lived in the orphan homes. Orphans were used to mine whitestick in its raw form, and she had dreamed that she had touched the virulent poison with her bare skin.

Just the thought of it was enough to set her heart racing, as touching whitestick meant a slow, painful death. With a pang of sadness, Elspeth remembered Pavo. He had not been an orphan, and yet he had suffered the same fate.

Unnerved by her thoughts, she swung her legs out of bed, and stood up. At once she gasped in shock, and ran across the room to hastily shove her feet into her boots. Once again, she had forgotten how icy cold the flagstones became at night.

Glancing at the fire, she was dismayed to find only faintly glowing embers. Deciding quickly, she grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her shoulders, and headed towards the door.

She knew that the tenor of her thoughts would not allow her to sleep, and so directed herself to the kitchen, where Javo or Katlyn were sure to be awake.

She entered the cavernous kitchens and crossed quickly to warm herself at the fire. Relishing the warmth seeping into her bones, she jumped at the sound of her name being called.

Turning, she saw Rushton seated at one of the dining tables. Smiling, she sat next to him.

'What are you doing up at this time of night?' She asked.

'Nightmares. Couldn't sleep.' He answered, smiling in reply.

'Really? I had a nightmare too. I touched whitestick with my bare skin.'

'In the orphan homes?'

She nodded. 'One of the many things I can thank the orphan home system for bestowing me with. Recurring nightmares.'

He laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She sank gratefully into his embrace. Even if her nights were haunted by old nightmares, and her days filled with anticipation of Atthis' call to action, she had these few moments for herself, with the one she loved.

* * *

**Please review! Please! Pretend that little button down there says "Order chocolate-covered Booth" instead of Review. **


	3. Failed at both

**This is some more Rushton angst, in case you weren't sick of him already. :) Maybe it is my craving for some rmoance in the books, that I will stoop to inventing it... And Rushton is so good at providing angstiness for me to play with. :D REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

_"In feeling he had failed one, he now felt he had failed the other." - Elspeth, Ashling_

He stared down at her prone form, lying in the cold chamber, buried deep in the Earthtemple. She looked so pale, so lifeless. If it wasn't for the slight movement of the blanket as she breathed in and out, he would have worried she was dead.

"Why is she so pale?" he asked the Temple guardian that was standing by the bed.

"She lost copious amounts of blood. For a while she was perilously close to death…" the guardian let his voice trail off as Elspeth stirred restlessly on the bed between them.

"Will she be okay?" _Please, please let her be okay._

The guardian nodded; an elegant movement of his head. "She should be fine in a few sevendays."

Rushton looked at him in dismay. "That long?"

"As I said, she lost a lot of blood. Her body needs time to recuperate," he paused. "Although, she is progressing much faster than we would have expected at this stage."

Rushton nodded. "She heals very fast, I'm told."

"How so?" The guardian's voice was full of curiosity.

"Where to begin? The badly scarred legs that miraculously healed. The severe fevers that dissipate in a matter of hours. The whip marks that healed completely…"

"You saw these healings with your own eyes?"

"Not I, but our healers. They told me."

"Ahh." Both looked down as Elspeth stirred again. "We had best go, she needs her rest to recover fully."

They exited the room, Rushton somewhat reluctantly. He glanced back before the door closed, trying to commit to memory the sight of her.

_She will be okay, he said so, _he thought._ But it is still my fault. My eagerness to fight the rebels caused this. _

"Rushton! How was she?" Kella called as he rejoined the group outside the Earthtemple.

"She is doing well, the guardian said. Apparently it will be a few sevendays until she is well enough to go home."

"Can we see her tomorrow?" Dameon's soft tones reached him. He culdn't bear to meet the blind gaze of the empath.

Rushton nodded, trying to mask his feelings, but he knew it was impossible to hide from Dameon.

"It's not your fault she is like this," he said gently. "She chose to fight that particular battlegame with Malik, she chose to lock the horse's nerves. It was just bad luck that her artery was severed."

Rushton shook his head. "It is my fault. I insisted on bringing us here. I was so eager to show the rebels how mighty we were."

"Elspeth was the one who volunteered us to come here. She was the one who met with the rebels."

"And she made more progress with them in one meeting than I did in three! I just…" he sighed. _I just give up. It seems I cannot win, no matter how hard I try._

He looked around, saw Dameon with his understanding expression, saw the bewilderment on the other's expressions; and could not handle it. Could not handle their sympathy.

"I will go and speak to Powyrs about waiting for us another sevenday. Go back to the tents. I will return there later."

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREIVEW! Please! begs I give out lovely choc-covered Booths. (And Brennans)**


	4. Dreams

**I'm back! Hope everyone had a fantabulous time reading The Stone Key! I know I did. Gave me enough plot bunnies to last me weeks. :D  
Just a warning, if you haven't read The Stone Key, and don't want to be spoilered, stop reading now.  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TSK SPOILERS.  
Now you've been warned, so no complaining if you get spoilered. Tis your own fault. :P  
This chapter doesn't have a quote, but you should get the idea. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

_The woman's black hair shone in the moonlight, making her appear ethereal and ghostly. And yet the ice cold hand she laid on his shoulder was definitely real. The warm breath that caressed his neck sent shivers down his spine. _

"_You know that I always meant to leave you," she whispered into his ear, and drew back. Her cold green eyes stared into his. "Rushton, I was always going to leave you. You know I never belonged to you. How could one such as you own me?" Her cold cruel laughter cut through the air, cut through his heart. _

_He watched, frozen, as she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek and stepped back. Her eyes never left his; daring him to protest, to try and keep her there. _

"_I was never yours!" With a final triumphant sneer, she turned and walked away, vanishing into the clinging grey mist. _

Rushton jerked awake, his heart thundering. Staring wildly around the stone walls of his chamber, he forced himself to calm down.

"It was only a dream," he whispered to himself. But her voice had sounded so real. Telling him things that, deep down in the darkest reaches of his mind, he knew.

An unTalented Misfit such as himself could never deserve the Guildmistress of the Farseekers. Elspeth believed that he did deserve her, and had told him so on many occasions. But when he endured dreams like that every night, how could he keep on believing?

Sometimes he found himself acting towards Elspeth as if it was her who had just said those cruel words to him. He could see the hurt in her eyes when he snapped at her, but couldn't stop himself. It was as if the Dream-Elspeth and his Elspeth were merging in his mind.

Rushton sighed. He didn't want to hurt Elspeth. He loved her. He wanted to go back to the way things were before he was kidnapped. Before the Herders.

He didn't remember any details of his incarceration and torture, but he had been told about the state he was in when Kella found him in the Cloister. And ever since he had woken up, the dreams of this cold, cruel Elspeth had plagued him. This Elspeth was unashamed in telling him exactly how much he didn't deserve her. How she was going to leave him. How she didn't love him. Once the Dream-Elspeth had told him of her love for Dameon.

He knew he couldn't take it much longer. He felt as if he was about to break. He was beginning to dread spending time with Elspeth, because he could think only of his dreams.

He threw the blankets away from him, and got out of bed. There was no chance of returning to sleep now. He would go and distract himself with work.

* * *

**Please review? Please? I crave the things, and they definitely make me write faster. I will reply to all reviews that aren't anonymous! Jess xo**


	5. Hard to kill

**Helloooo! I finally got a chance to write out this next chapter, and it went in a completely different direction to what I had planned. I'm not completely happy with this one, but I don't know when I'll get a chance to type something up again. So I may have another verson of this scene eventually.  
Please review, they make my day!**

* * *

"_Rushton alone was convinced you had not died." – Brydda, The Stone Key_

Zarak took a deep breath as he surveyed the carnage around him. Although the coercers and rebels had fought well, and driven the Hedra back, they were not without losses. Several of the coercer knights were laying on cots around the newly established Healing Centre in Saithwold.

He was there with the Master of Obernewtyn, checking on the injured Misfits and beasts. Since leaving Saithwold with Rushton, he had been privy to rebel meetings and councils. He couldn't wait to tell his father how Dardelan and Rushton listened to his ideas and suggestions. He would be very proud.

Zarak forced himself to pay attention as Rushton spoke to the Coercer knight named Von. He was detailing to the Master how Harwood and ten of the knights had coerced themselves aboard one of the retreating Herder ships.

"They were meant to return when the Hedra discovered that there was no real retreat, but for some reason, the ships did not come back to shore," the injured coercer told Rushton.

Rushton cursed. "They must be on their way to the Herder Isle. We can only hope they were not found out…"

All three turned their eyes to the door as a frantic rebel burst into the room. "Chieftain," he hurried over to Rushton. "The High Chieftain asks that you come to him immediately. There is pressing news that concerns the Misfits."

Rushton's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Very well, I will come." He said a farewell to Von and followed the rebel outside. Zarak hurried after him.

"Ah, Rushton! Thank Lud you're here." Dardelan exclaimed as they entered the meeting room.

Zarak looked around and saw Brydda Llewellyn seated at the large table in the centre of the room. The coercer Linnet was sitting next to him.

"Linnet? What has happened?" Rushton asked without preamble.

Brydda pulled out the seat next to him. "Have a seat, Rushton. Linnet will tell you what she told us."

Rushton sat in the chair, and Zarak sank into the seat next to him.

Linnet cleared her throat. "Master, my tale begins the morning that the invasion occurred. One of Malik's armsmen had offered information in return for the safety of his bondmate, unfortunately, he was attacked before he could divulge this information in its entirety. His dying word was "cloister", so the Farseeker Guildmistress and I deduced that the invasion was happening much sooner than we had thought. Elspeth said she would go and investigate the cloister, and I would organise our defence.  
"She asked for Wenda to be sent after her with a wagon for any prisoners that may have been left in the cloister to die, and then left. Just after I sent a messenger to you with news of the invasion.  
"However, when Wenda arrived at the cloister accompanied by one of the coercers, it was already occupied by Hedra. She retreated to Vos' holding, and raised the alarm.  
"As you know a fight ensued, and we won. However, the horse Gahltha says that the Guildmistress entered the cloister well before the Hedra arrived, but never emerged,"

"You're telling me she's disappeared? How can she disappear?" Rushton demanded.

Linnet sighed. "We searched the tunnel that the Hedra used to enter the cloister. It is very long, and there is no hiding places along it. We found a broken lantern halfway along the tunnel. It looks as if it was dropped or kicked," she hesitated. "If Elspeth entered the tunnel, and met the Hedra coming out…"

"You know she entered the tunnel?" Zarak asked.

Rushton sighed. "Of course she entered the tunnel. She's Elspeth."

Linnet glanced between them. "We searched the entire cloister. Plus Gahltha said she did not come out. There was no other place she could have gone. It is almost certain she was caught by the Hedra."

Brydda spoke up. "If she was taken prisoner, it does not look good. The Hedra would not waste supplies on a lowly prisoner," he stated in a sad voice.

"You did not find a body, I take it?"

"No."

Rushton squared his shoulders. "Well, I won't believe she is dead until I see her body."

Everyone in the room looked at him, shocked.

"The last time we thought she was dead, what happened? She rode in completely healthy, just in time to save Obernewtyn. If there is one thing I have learnt about our enigmatic Guildmistress, it is that she is extremely hard to kill."

Zarak had to acknowledge that. She had survived more near-death experiences than anyone he knew. Infected legs, firestorms, head wounds, whippings, loss of blood…Elspeth was notorious for her mysterious self-healing ability at Obernewtyn.

Brydda laid a gentle hand on Rushton's shoulder. "The Hedra would have all been wearing demon bands. Her Talents would have been useless. You must –"

Rushton put up a hand to stop him. "I must do nothing. Elspeth can take care of herself. I have many other Misfits to look after. I cannot focus all my energy on one errant Guildmistress who persists in getting into danger!"

A shocked silence followed his words. Zarak knew Brydda and Dardelan were wondering about Rushton's lack of concern, but they had not been at Obernewtyn this past winter. Zarak had seen for himself the rift that had grown between his Guildmistress and the Master of Obernewtyn. He had seen Elspeth's carefully concealed anguish, and Rushton's apathy.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Zarak spoke. "How is Gahltha?" He asked Linnet. "I imagine he must be furious."

Linnet nodded. "Both he and Maruman have barely rested. One of the beastspeakers who asked them about Elspeth said they mentioned something about searching for her themselves, although they could have no idea where to go…"

Rushton shook his head. "If anyone had any idea where to find her, it would be those two. The beasts always have much more knowledge of her doings than we mere humans do."

"Innle," Zarak murmured. At the questioning glances he received, he elaborated. "Innle is the name beasts call her. ElspethInnle."

"What does it mean?" Brydda asked.

"Wanderer. But even animals that she has just met call her that. I always mean to ask her about it…"

"And why didn't you?" Brydda questioned.

Zarak chuckled. "I don't think she wants to be asked about it. She always quickly sets me a task that will occupy my mind. I figure she's just embarrassed."

Rushton stood up suddenly. "I should get back to the Healing Centre. I will see you at nightmeal," Zarak made to rise and follow him, but Rushton waved him back down. "You can stay here, Zarak. I'll be fine on my own." They all stared as the Master of Obernewtyn stalked out the door.

Brydda sighed. "It is worse than I thought. Elspeth told me he had changed towards her, but he was barely concerned!"

"It is a personal matter they must sort out themselves," Dardelan said softly to the big rebel.

"They may not get the chance to now. The possibility that Elspeth survived capture by the Hedra is impossibly small. She is a Misfit and a woman. Both things that Herders despise. Poor Little Sad Eyes." He shook his head in regret.

* * *

**So. Did anyone like that one? Please let me know in a review. :)**


	6. Unique

**Please note: Updated! I changed some little things that were niggling at me. Hopefully they make it better. :D Review if you like. **

**Ahoyyy! A rereading of TSK gave me inspiration for a scene I have been longing to write for a long time. Hence this "missing scene" from TSK.  
I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but try as I might, I coudln't get rid of that awkwardness...IC is welcome to come along and write this scene much better in the Sending! :D**

* * *

The night was thick with the sounds of voices and the scent of frying fish and exotic spices. But under it all was a sticky humidity that made Rushton long for the cool, thin air of the mountains. Of home.

He and Gwynedd were sitting beside one of the fire-pits discussing the forthcoming voyage to the Red Queen's land when a red-haired man approached and sat beside Gwynedd. Rushton recognised him as the armsman who had taken a liking to Elspeth, and fought the urge to glower at him.

Gwynedd greeted the man warmly and turned to Rushton. "Do you two know each other? Rushton, this is one of my best armsmen, Gilbert. Gil, this is the Master of Obernewtyn, Rushton Seraphim."

"The Master of Obernewtyn," Gilbert remarked as they shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you recently."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing. Who has been telling you of me?"

Even though he had complete trust in Elspeth, and her inability to recognise anyone's romantic intentions towards her, Rushton knew that she attracted the admiration of men wherever she went. He could not help but regard this handsome stranger with a degree of caution.

Gilbert smiled. "Ah, I first heard of you from the Misfits who were trapped in the Westland with us. They shared stories of their courageous leader and his awe-inspiring team of guildmasters. And mistresses." He seemed to hesitate before adding, "The Guildmistress Elspeth also educated me on some of your strengths."

This thought cheered Rushton considerably. "And what did she tell you were my strengths?"

"She didn't so much as tell me, but it is obvious to me that any man worthy of the guildmistress's affections must be unique indeed."

Gwynedd chuckled, "Elspeth Gordie is a unique woman, certainly. Co-ordinating the demise of the Herder Faction and then riding off into the sunset on the back of a shipfish? Amazing."

Rushton smiled. "You have no idea," he remarked drily. "I didn't even have any idea just how unique she was until recently. She is ever full of surprises."

Another of Gwynedd's armsmen came over and bent to speak into his Chieftain's ear. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment," Gwynedd asked as he rose to his feet. "There is a matter I must attend to." He disappeared among the tents, accompanied by the armsman.

Gilbert appeared to have barely registered his departure, and was staring almost morosely into the fire. "Does she have flaws?" he asked suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"Elspeth. I assume she has some flaws. It's just…I spent nearly five years thinking she was perfect…" he trailed off.

"Five years?" Rushton's suspicion doubled.

Gilbert nodded in an affirmative. "Five years spent aspiring to the woman I thought I lost, the life I thought I lost." He let out a disparaging laugh. "Only to find she was Landborn, Misfit and famous! And completely above me."

Now Rushton was completely bewildered. "Where did you meet her five years ago?"

"Henry Druid's camp. I was his head armsman when she and her friends were taken prisoner. They were thought to be gypsies who had come from the high mountains. They escaped, and I thought she was killed rafting through the Suggredoon under Tor." Gilbert's voice held an underlying current of pain that told Rushton just how much Elspeth had affected the armsman.

Despite the fact that here was a potential rival for his woman, he felt pity for the man. Lud knew he had been in his situation. "If it's any consolation, we all thought she was dead too. For 3 moons it was assumed she perished in the firestorm that razed the White Valley. And believe me, she has flaws."

"Yes?" Gilbert implored.

"She is horrendous at dealing with emotions. And you always get the feeling that no matter how well you know her, she hasn't told you everything about herself. She is like a piece of smoke in your hand." Rushton vividly recalled the time he had said that to Elspeth herself. "And it is extremely hard to get her away from her animals."

"That black horse, and the cat?"

"Gahltha and Maruman, yes. They go where she goes. And I know she tells them more than she tells any human." An old jealousy infused Rushton's voice. "And she is utterly unaware of the influence she has on people. Mainly men. Is that enough flaws for you?"

"She certainly seems more human now. But still unattainable." He sighed.

Rushton fixed him with a glare. "To you, yes."

Gilbert let out a chuckle. "Relax, I'm not out to take her from you. She has made it perfectly clear where her affections lie."

This remark made Rushton feel distinctly elated. And desperate to find Elspeth.

Both men looked up as Gwynedd returned to the fireside. "Sorry about that," he excused. "Apparently there is a man here who has intimate knowledge of the slave trade. I went to speak with him, but it seems he cannot be found."

"Who is this?" Rushton asked curiously.

"A man named Daffyd."

"I know him." Both Gilbert and Rushton said at the same time, and looked at each other astonished. "He is a Misfit who lost several of his loved ones to slavers," Rushton added.

"Truly? Would you know where to find him?"

"No, but Elspeth would be able to scry him out for you, if he is here in Sador."

Gwynedd looked thoughtful. "Gilbert, would you go and look for either Daffyd or Elspeth, please? I need to speak with him."

Gilbert nodded and rose. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Rushton."

"Likewise," Rushton replied, his heart feeling much lighter. They may love the same woman, but she loved only him. Unique, indeed.

* * *

**Pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeee review! I'm desperate for feedback on this story! :D And I already have the next chapter of this planned out, so hopefully it won't be too long in coming. **


End file.
